Lost Love
by MBSAVfan1
Summary: Set after the movie. Sid has been having troubles sleeping, and eventually confesses to Shira why. The shocking revelation launches a world wide quest to find four lost members of the family... if they survived the destruction on the continent, that is.


**Hey guys, enjoy. And yes, I'm working on updating my other stories. But I just got the inspiration for this yesterday night when I was going to sleep, so I just had to write it and post it ASAP. Enjoy and review!**

Sid tossed and turned in his fruitless attempt to fall asleep. Ever since they'd moved to their new island, he'd been having sleep troubles. He told everyone it was nothing but that fact that he was still getting used to sleeping in the new environment, but that was a lie, nothing less. The real reason was that he couldn't stop thinking of his adopted kids… and their mother.

He missed them, and the fact that he couldn't get back to mainland because it was destroyed only added to that. And he hated to think that, because the mainland was destroyed, the world below it probably was too. And that meant his kids (and their mom) were probably dead. And their good weasel friend Buck, too, but that was beside the point (at the moment). It devastated him, he loved the little rexes more than anything, although they probably weren't so little anymore. It had been… fourteen years since he'd last seen them? Yeah, that sounded about right.

But one question stuck out above all others. Why was he thinking of the mother dinosaur so much? Why was he so concerned for her, considering they hadn't exactly gotten along? Sure she had saved his life in the end, but… the urge to know she was safe was much bigger than expected between two almost-friends. Why did he feel so… needy? Why was he experiencing such a longing to see her again, but not just to ensure her and the now teenage dinosaurs' safety? Why did he feel almost… possessive, protective, even though she was many, many miles away?

He didn't understand these emotions; he'd never experienced such feelings before. He'd been having them since they first left the dinosaur realm, but had kept them carefully hidden. He may not have been the brightest, but he knew how to keep secrets that needed to kept. The feelings of anxious longing had only intensified when it had been announced that they would leave for the island where Switchback Cove was located.

Sighing and giving up on sleep, he got up and walked outside, careful to not wake anyone in the large cave. He sat outside on a rock, looking up at the stars with a sad expression, tears gathering in his eyes. "Momma, if you can hear me, I miss you." He whispered.

-Back inside the cave-

Shira stirred from her spot next to Diego. Something had woken her, although she wasn't sure what. Looking down at the three cubs snuggled in between her and their father, she counted all three, sleeping soundly and perfectly safe, so she knew it wasn't motherly worry. Shifting to try and get into a more comfortable position and get sleep to take over her body again, she sighed.

This was why she hated when she woke up in the middle of the night. It rarely happened, but when it did, it was because something was wrong, and she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep until she took care of it. Rising slowly, careful not to wake her sleeping family, she silently padded outside, blue eyes glowing eerily in the dark.

Looking around, she noticed Sid was sitting on a rock not too far away, his head in his hands. Tilting her head curiously, she walked up to him, purposefully making sure her footsteps were heard. She didn't want to scare him.

As she approached, she nudged his shoulder. "You alright?" she asked.

He raised his head, and she was shocked to see water rolling down his cheeks. He was always just so _happy_, so cheerful, it seemed simply ridiculous for him to be sad, let alone cry. "No, I'm not!" his voice was choked with devastation.

"Well what's wrong?"

"I miss her." He said.

"Ok, you're gonna have to be a little more specific. Her who?"

"Momma. She's probably gone now."

"Momma… who's that?" surely he didn't mean _his_ mother, she'd been informed that his parents had abandoned him.

"My kids mom. Sh-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down a minute. Since when do you have kids?"

"Since right before Peaches was born."

She blinked a couple times, sort of thinking he'd lost his mind. If he had kids, why had she never met them? Unless of course they were deceased, but why would he be mourning their mother and not them if that was the case? "Uh…" she wasn't sure how to respond.

"She exists, you know."

They both jumped. "Gah! Don't do that!" Sid exclaimed.

"Sorry." Diego apologized. "But she clearly thinks you've lost it. But he hasn't."

His wife raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you know his kids and 'momma'?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He replied smugly. She rolled her still glowing eyes but gave him a pointed look, silently coaxing him to tell the story. "I'd get comfortable if I were you." He said, laying down. "This could take a while."

A couple hours later, he was done with the story, Shira shocked into stillness. "Ok, how stupid do you think I am?" she finally asked, sounding a bit offended.

"It's the truth." He said calmly.

"Ok, so you expect me to believe that under the continent, there's a whole secret world where dinosaurs still live and… a demented weasel?"

He nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"I oughtta maul you." She growled. "If you really think I'm dumb enough to believe that you…" it was too much for her to comprehend. And it sounded absolutely ridiculous! A world of dinosaurs underneath a world of mammals? It was completely absurd!

"It's true, you know." Another voice said, and Manny approached the group.

Ok, now she was shocked. Manny was hardly one to joke, and if he said something, you'd know it was true. He never lied, he never joked, he never stated anything but the truth. Her eyes grew wide at the realization. So they weren't playing a trick on her?

And if so, and her suspicions for why Sid was experiencing such emotional pain… wow. She did _not_ see that coming.

**Can you guess Shira's prediction? Pointers? Likes or dislikes? Oh, and I forgot to mention earlier, I don't own Ice Age.**


End file.
